remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Tail Casino
Summary The Red Tail is a Casino for the classy nights of service, running a full menu and specials. It tends to run against the non-sexual themes as a result of this including: Gambling, games, dinner and drinks. Anyone who has ever been in a casino knows that it’s a colorful and unique environment, this being said our Red Tail is a neutral group who serves almost all citizens from any walk of life. Normally we do not require a certain dress code for patrons but it is encouraged for customers to participate in keeping the atmosphere classy by wearing finery to help with the immerse experience. You’ll see hosts, tenders and security dressing up for the occasion as they come into their place of business. **Notes - There is more hidden lore within the Red Tail that is not readily available in the common knowledge. At the moment..** Application The application machine is on the wall right next to the bar of the Red Tail. Once filled out properly the application should be sent to the listed Genesis/Red Tail Staffing managers whom are listed in the application. Or by this link here - It is encouraged to come down and do the application in character. Genesis Application Aligned Actions # Provide a fun and professional environment for patrons in the form of gambling, providing company of a non-sexual fashion, music, and running our five-star restaurant experience. # Hosting events when a faction or group rents out the venue. # Run games and gambling events bi-weekly to keep traffic up. # Invite friends and family to spend their spare time in the Red Tail. Non-Aligned Actions ' # Other factions or alliances are left at the door. While I understand that people are unable to completely forget the outside world it is imperative that Red Tail employees function as Red Tail staff only. Everyone from Col-Sec to Junk-hounds will be held to the same strict rules and are expected to behave in a professional fashion while also keeping their life outside of the Red Tail away from our establishment. # Similarly to the above all Red Tail employees are expected to not perform their outside life duties or activities within the Red Tail. Criminals will not be reported on or arrested by off duty officers, drugs and mugging will not be done on the premises, assassinations and kidnapping of patrons shall not be attempted under penalty of termination. # Any and all individuals entering the Red Tail will relinquish their weapons upon entering only to be returned once they are to leave. Violence within the Red Tail is not permitted at all regardless of whom it is and will be met with Violence and a ban from the premises. (In order to return to the good graces of the Red Tail you will be required to perform a task which will be determined by the manager.) Uniform Employees are not restricted to a specific style of uniform but a high standard such as Tuxedo, Chinese style dress, maid dress, or Kimono is required. RedTail is a high end establishment and our employees are expected to uphold that standard. -- It is ENCOURAGED to wear oriental style clothing as this is where we would encourage the end-goal of RT to turn into. How to handle: Security * The idea that is had is a full fledged security force that our workers do not need weapons. Genesis staffing will be required to disarmed or be removed. * All guests must be disarmed, including colony security. Notes Unless Colony security are on the job -- and have made proper clearance ahead of time -- they are required to get with management and give us as much advance notice available otherwise will be advised entry and turned away. - This will be needed to adjusted on who is security based on a list. If issues arise you will need to bring this up with a manager. If the case is the fact that you are approached while on shift that they come in for an investigation or somewhere that requires them to strong-arm their way inside of the casino for whatever reason. Please start taking notes. If there is any questions, please reach out to Rose or a senior member of the RT. Guest Clothing # Don't look like you've ran from the wastelands. Don't look dirty, don't look like a junker. ((Be mindful of dust and ashes storms too. As such can phase the appearance of guests.)) # Don't wear Weapons # Ask for weapons to be checked in by security or staff members. Weapons will be stored at the ‘security desk’ and a ticket handed back in return. For further clarification please see - Security. # Don't wear Armor Clothing Notes Dress issues - for example if someone comes in stating on the titler that they are smelly, dirty, messy. You will first need to reach out to the player and ask OOC’ly if appearance is valid (Titler) in IM's. Bring it into RP - bring flavor. But if it comes into to much of an issues - Bring it up with a senior member of Red Tail. Gambling Notes At the end of the day it is not up for the player to be using their own money with the Casino games that are available to play in the Red Tail. The house money is house money. Our intention with running games is that you will be given money. Typically our initial bets will run at a min max set bet of the house. A loan can be provided for people that are hosting tables. * At the end of the day someone should not go over then 200% (Double their winnings) * Once consecutive games are won. (At the moment we’ve set the bar down low to encourage RP in this factor. We are currently set to 2 games.) It is up to staff to start ‘politely’ harassing them and preemptively offering food, drinks. * If a player ‘busts’ out or goes below what they had set up we can offer to set up a loan of the casino. Games Blackjack - Once a player sits down at our tables, and starts spending money. After 2 static wins and no losses. You want to start pressing wine, and liquors towards a player as they continue to win. Hospitality is something that's provided for that fee as they are spending money. When they sit down to start gambling, we can offer them an offer. Example Credit Offer "Keep in mind that if your luck goes sour. We do offer loans to compensate for your losses to make back the money that you've earned. By signing up for our Red Tail Credit Extension, It's a line of credit of the Draconian Intergalactic Bank." Eviction of Red Tail * Verbal warning - You will comply or be removed. Depending on the severity we will involve col-sec. * A weapon shall never be drawn first from a Red Tail employee, ONLY in defense. * We shall escort them to the door and ask them to be removed. First offense can result in a 24 hour ban, if this person is seen on or around the premises will be reported to col-sec. Second offense is a Month ban from the Red Tail. Third offense is a ban - A list will be sorted out. In the event that we do need to give more than a verbal warning, this would be starting with a log. If it’s complied with leaving, then there is no further action that there is removed. In the chances that they do not tend to leave, we would recommend getting on the line with col-sec to inform them of a dispute at the Red Tail that requires their presence. Eviction Notes In the event that a verbal warning is needed, remember that this is on a case by case basis. Drunk people will act differently, they can also tend to spend more money. If needed a bartender, security or senior staff member can make this final decision. Advertising It is in our intention to let others know that we are here at the casino working and on shift ready to assist people. Hosts, Senior members -- Are suggested to put spams into the Trade Chat. At the very least once every 2 hours that are online. Again is only a suggestion to start bringing people in for RP. We don’t want to spam the trade channel, keep in mind it can be overlooked if it’s busy --- OR on the flipside if you are too busy with your current RP - You are not required to post if that is the case. This intention is to let people know that we are trying to bring back the activity of the Red Tail. Examples Inviting people for RP: ♠Lady Luck has smiled kindly today at the Red Tail! Casino is open now, so come bring your weary woes in for gambling! Dinner special and wine available for a price! Stop in today!♠ Toss away your wasteland woes and bring your tired soul to enjoy fine dining and wines while trying your fate against Lady Luck at our tables here at Red Tail, where we will be happy to serve you. Inviting people for Applying: Redtail Casino is currently hiring for ALL positions (Security, Chefs, hosts and bartenders needed!) Please come on down and put in an application for one of the colony's most distinguished high class establishments! Currently hiring for all positions, please come down if you are interested in working at one of the colony's most prestigious establishments! Benefits included, pay is great, and environment is even better. Red Tail Menu Players can order outside of the available buff menu as RP choices. Requests are always valid for any type of food at the Red Tail, a generic ‘RP fee’ for menu items ordered will be supplied on the discrepancy of the one serving the items to our guests to the Casino. ''**There is a generic crafting charge for the Casino of 100c per item if it’s buff related.** Sushi Sushi Menu Examples: * Sushi. Spicy Tuna Roll. Tuna , cucumber, spicy sauce. Alaskan Roll. Crab, avocado, salmon , cucumber. ... * Sashimi/Nigiri. Sweet Shrimp w/ Head. Salmon Roe. Yellowtail. Tuna. ... * Rolls. Shrimp Tempura Roll. Eel Roll. California Roll. ... * Sushi Entrées. * Steak and Chicken. * Miso Soup * Hibachi Shrimp. Hibachi shrimp grilled to perfection. * Specialties. Sushi is provided at 250c per item. If you order multiple orders of sushi-- let’s say a 3 peice. The sushi will be provided as buffs for you at additional pricing. These are considered examples of what to serve IC’ly in RP. For Example: '''California Dinner Roll - A California roll or California maki is a makizushi sushi roll, usually made inside-out, containing cucumber, crab meat or imitation crab, and avocado. Maki Combination - Spicy and non spicy option - Maki or makimono: Rolls made from sushi rice and seaweed filled with fish or vegetables. There are many different types of maki. Temaki: Cones of nori (dried seaweed) filled with sushi rice, as well as fish and/or vegetables. Similar to maki, these are also known as hand rolls. Red Tail Sushi platter - Bright red shrimp that sits on top of colorful Onigiri. Each Onigiri flavor has a different taste of meat and vegetables. Not one is the same. Delightfully garnished with octopus ink. They are bound to surprise you. Stews Stew Menu Examples: * Minestrone Soup * Roasted Poblano Stew * Slow Cooker Vegetable stew * Beef Marsala * Coq au Vin * Bohemienne du Languedoc * Beef Bourguignon Stews are provided at 450 credits per serving. Wine can be include or with it at a price. Discounts can be given on discretion of an RT member if say they come in and order like a specials meal or a two for one deal. RP flavoring to add - We serve this with a few slices of Baguette, toasted and rubbed down with garlic clove depending on the situations. For Example: Coq au Vin - 'Earth' classic French stewed chicken recipe, with bacon, mushrooms, and pearl onions. All cooked together in a red burgundy wine. The chicken is seasoned, sometimes floured, seared in fat and slowly simmered in wine until tender. Accompanied with your choice of bread. (Rice and bread being RP flavoring to use for the situation.) Bohemienne du Languedoc - A stew of tomatoes, onions, zucchini and eggplant. Seasoned with Fennel, Basil, Bay leaf. A culinary specialty of old. Accompanied with your choice of rice or bread. Slow Cooker Beef Bourguignon '''- A stew which has crazy tender melt in your mouth beef and hearty veggies slow cooked to perfection in a rich sauce. This meal is comforting and perfect for the foggy days ahead! '''Beef Marsala - A dish made from tender beef, mushrooms, and Marsala wine. The beef is coated in flour, briefly sautéed, and then removed from the pan, which is then used to make a Marsala reduction sauce. The sauce is made by reducing the wine to nearly the consistency of a syrup while adding onions or shallots, as well as mushrooms, herbs and possibly other ingredients. The sauce is then poured over the beef and immediately served. Slow Cooker Vegetable Stew - A meatless slow roasted stew with only vegetables. We carefully select the best potatoes, carrots, pumpkin, squash, sweet potatoes and even beans. Letting the root vegetables cook down into a delightful setting of ginger, cinnamon, coriander, and Cumin. This delightful party in your mouth will surprise you. Minestrone Soup - A garden recipe soup that's loaded with spinach, celery, carrots, zucchini, green beans. It's packed with two type of beans that will keep you full for days. All slow cooked together to bring out it's vast variety of flavors and taste for your pallet. It's an all time favorite. Burgers and Fries Burgers (400 Credits) and Fries (90c) are provided at 490 credits per serving. Discounts can be given at the discretion of an RT member if say they come in and order like a specials meal or a two for one deal. * BBQ Bacon Cheddar Burger * Black Truffle Cheeseburger * Pepper Jack Burger * Classic Cheeseburger * Turkey Burger * Lamb Burger For Example: Barbecue Bacon Cheddar Burger - We describe the Tennessee Burger with Bourbon and BBQ Sauce as a Southern triple threat--loaded with bacon, BBQ, and bourbon. Comes with a side of fries. Black Truffle Cheeseburger - As is true of every ill-advised makeout session in the history of humanity, the first bite seems like a really good idea. The fragrance of the truffle was a knockout. The bacon was salty and a smart counterpoint, and the contrast of crunchy celery bits and creamy truffled mayo is delicious. Bite two, and the burger was delectable. Served with a side of fries with truffle sauce to tie the whole thing together. Pizzas Pizza’s are served at 800c per..Discounts can be given on discretion of an RT member in the instance that they have the items for the pizza. 100c crafting charge if that’s the case. * Red Tail Special Red tail Special - Who says that pizza has to be Italian or covered in tomato sauce and cheese? This Asian-inspired pizza uses lavash, a crispy Armenian flatbread, as its base, while peanut butter, plum sauce, hoisin sauce and ginger root combine to give it an unusually delicious flavor.